game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Typhoon/Quotes
Start of a Match *''"Make them suffer."'' *''"Shoot to kill."'' *''"Bring the fight to them."'' *''"Let 'em have it."'' *''"Clock in and get to work."'' *''"Strike Team, time to move in."'' Objective *''"Capture the objectives."'' *''"Defend the objectives."'' *''"Destroy the objectives."'' End of a Match Victory *''"Good work out there."'' *''"First one's on me. Nice job."'' *''"Sagitarrio will be pleased with your victory!"'' *''"Mission complete. Rendezvous for extraction."'' *''"Victory is ours!"'' *''"Good work. On to the next op."'' Defeat *''"We failed! Fall back to extraction!"'' *''"Defeated! This can't happen again!"'' *''"Sagitarrio willl be displeased to hear your failure!"'' *''"This is an unacceptable effort!"'' *''"Get back to base. We will get them next time."'' *''"Mission failed! Rethink for revenge!"'' In-game Round Victory *''"We've got this round. Stay focused on the next one!"'' *''"This round is a win. Keep fighting for a Typhoon victory."'' Round Defeat *''"We've lost the round. Change our strategy for the next one!"'' *''"We lost the round but it's not over yet. Prepare for the next one!"'' Winning *''"Keep pressing the fight!"'' *''"We're nearly there! Finish it!"'' *''"Finish them off!"'' *''"We're winning this fight!"'' Losing *''"We're losing here!"'' *''"Pick up the pace!"'' *''"We can't lose! Fight harder!"'' *''"You're all looking bad!"'' Player Kicked *''"Get this scum out of my sight!"'' Killstreaks Friendly *''"UAV is awaiting orders."'' *''"UAV standing by."'' *''"UAV online."'' *''"Our UAV is up."'' *''"IED ready."'' *''"Your IED is ready to deploy."'' *''"Guard Dog awaiting orders."'' *''"Yellowjacket ready for launch."'' *''"Yellowjacket standing by to throw."'' *''"Friendly Yellowjacket out."'' *''"Yellowjacket in the air."'' *''"Assault Helo ready."'' *''"Assault Helo awaiting your go."'' *''"Be advised, friendly Assault Helo inbound."'' *''"Assault Helo entering airspace."'' *''"Sentry Grenadier on standby."'' *''"Maniac ready."'' *''"Your Maniac is ready."'' *''"We have a Maniac."'' *''"Friendly Maniac inbound."'' *''"Satellite Recon standing by."'' *''"Satellite Recon awaiting orders."'' *''"Friendly Satellite Recon is online."'' *''"We have eyes from above."'' *''"Demolitionist is ready."'' *''"Demolitionist is in the area."'' *''"Damage Booster ready for injection."'' *''"The Damage Booster is now ready."'' *''"Gunship on standby."'' *''"Gunship awaiting your go."'' *''"Friendly Gunship in the airspace."'' *''"Friendly Gunship attacking."'' *''"Juggernaut ready."'' *''"Juggernaut suit ready for delivery."'' *''"Juggernaut operator in AO."'' *''"Friendly has Juggernaut armor."'' *''"Iron Wolf Striker ready."'' *''"The Iron Wolf Striker is in position."'' *''"Iron Wolf Striker is online."'' *''"Iron Wolf Striker calling down thunder. Watch your AO."'' *''"Care Package awaiting your mark."'' *''"Care Package standing by."'' *''"Care Package ready. Mark DZ."'' *''"Friendly Care Package incoming."'' *''"Care Package en route."'' *''"Counter-UAV on standby."'' *''"Counter-UAV ready to jam radar."'' *''"Our Counter-UAV is up."'' *''"Counter-UAV jammer is live."'' *''"Sentry Gun ready."'' *''"Your Sentry Gun is ready to deploy."'' *''"Resupply Crate ready to deploy."'' *''"Ballistic Vests ready to deploy."'' *''"We have Ballistic Vests available."'' *''"Enhancement Crate ready."'' *''"Enhancement Crate available."'' *''"Hornet awaiting orders."'' *''"Hornet on standby."'' *''"Friendly Airspace Clearance inbound."'' *''"Friendly Hornet clearing the skies."'' *''"Recon Drone ready for launch."'' *''"Your Recon Drone is ready."'' *''"Suppression Drone ready."'' *''"Friendly Suppression Drone in the air."'' *''"EMP ready for detonation."'' *''"EMP Blast awaiting your mark."'' *''"Defender ready to watch your six."'' *''"Be advised, Defender is ready."'' *''"Recon Juggernaut prepped for delivery."'' *''"Recon Juggernaut armor is ready."'' *''"Be advised, Typhoon Recon Juggernaut is in the AO."'' *''"Iron Wolf Support ready."'' *''"Iron Wolf Support is now awaiting your go."'' *''"Friendly Iron Wolf Support in the area."'' Gameplay Grenades *''"Throwing frag!"'' *''"Frag out!"'' *''"Frag!"'' *''"Semtex out!"'' *''"Tossing sticky."'' *''"Sticky grenade out."'' *''"Planting claymore."'' *''"Throwing explosive."'' *''"Planting C4."'' *''"Flashbang out."'' *''"Throwing stun."'' *''"Concussion out."'' *''"Setting Trophy."'' *''"Trophy online."'' *''"EMP out!"'' *''"Throwing smoke!"'' *''"Casting smokescreen!"'' *''"Smoke out!"'' *''"Tac online!"'' *''"Scanning!"'' *''"Flare out!"'' *''"Throwing a flare!"'' Reloading *''"Changing mags!"'' *''"Cover me. Reloading."'' *''"I'm reloading!"'' *''"Shifting mags."'' *''"Resupply."'' Enemy Down *''"Tango neutralized."'' *''"Enemy neutralized."'' *''"He's down."'' *''"Enemy KIA."'' *''"Hostile dead."''